Everything Has Changed
by HayleyBailey
Summary: Spencer's Mom is obsessed with the idea of her daughter getting married and having children. At the age of 25, Spencer still hasn't found the right guy. Everything changes when her roommate offers to be her fake boyfriend to avoid another talk with her Mother. What happens when their feelings aren't so fake anymore? AU. On hiatus- my sister posted this story without my permission.
1. Chapter 1

**The title was inspired by Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran's song Everything Has Changed.**

**Veronica and Peter Hastings aren't as uptight in this story. They respect Spencer's decisions and pay more attention to her life. Veronica is obsessed with the idea of Spencer getting married and having babies though ;) There is no A in this story. Spencer is not in high school.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

_**Chapter 1**_

"I can't wait to see you next week, honey. Your father and I are very excited to meet your new boyfriend." Veronica Hastings said to her daughter over the phone. Immediately Spencer panicked when her Mother brought up her so called boyfriend. She accidentally made the mistake of telling her Mom that she had gone a few dates with a very nice guy. She didn't give many details, but enough for her parents to want to meet him. Unfortunately, Andrew confessed that he was still in love with his girlfriend but still wanted to date Spencer to see if he could move on. She broke up with him immediately and hasn't talked to him in 2 weeks.

"Um, Mom, about that-" she was cut off by her roommate, Toby, walking into her room asking if spaghetti was good for dinner.

"Is that him? Oh Spencer I'm so excited that you are finally settling down. Anyways, your Father needs help with something so I have to go. I'll see you next week!" Veronica hung up the phone before Spencer could explain.

"Who was that?" Toby asked. She has known him since she moved to Philadelphia. They met through her friend Hanna's boyfriend, Caleb. Toby is from a town called Ravenswood that's a few hours away from Rosewood. He too was looking for an apartment so they decided to move in together to cut down on costs.

"My Mom. She's excited to see me next week," she paused, "and she can't wait to meet my boyfriend."

"Spencer you aren't dating anybody."

"I know, that's the problem. I told her about Andrew but I never told her that we stopped dating. Now she wants to meet the mysterious man who stole my heart." Spencer said sarcastically.

"Why didn't you just tell her that he is an asshole who is obsessed with his ex-girlfriend?" Toby laughed. When Spencer told him the story he had a hard time believing it. If this guy was lucky to capture Spencer Hastings' attention, he should have used his chance wisely.

"Because she hung up the phone before I could say anything. I'm not looking forward to going there and having another talk about how I should already be married with children."

"You're only 25. Why do your parents think it's such a bad thing that you are still single?"

"It's my Mom, really; my Dad just follows her lead. She had that cancer scare a few years back so she's worried she'll die before meeting my future children."

"I thought her tumour wasn't cancerous?" Toby said while stirring the pasta. Thankfully he volunteered to be the cook because Spencer can't even boil water without messing something up.

"It wasn't, she's just dramatic."

"Well," he stopped his sentence to sit at the table, "you know, I could always go with you and pretend to be your boyfriend."

Spencer started laughing at his suggestion. "You're kidding, right?" Toby shook his head.

"At least it will stop her worrying for a little while. Eventually you'll find the right person for you and you'll never get another lecture." The look on his face showed Spencer that he was completely serious.

"This actually could work. I never told my Mom the name of the guy I was seeing. As long as if you don't have any plans next week! I don't want to tear you away from any prior commitments."

"I don't have any plans, Spence."

"Well then I guess you are my new boyfriend."

**My tumblr: spobilys**

**my twitter: swiftysparks**

**-Hayley**


	2. VERY IMPORTANT

**I want to thank everybody who reviewed, favorited, and followed this story. However, I did not post this story. It was posted without my permission by either my sister or friend. I have been working on this story but wasn't planning on posting it until I knew exactly where I was going with it.**

**I'm going to leave the story up, that way everybody who followed will be able to read it when I eventually post the next chapters. But for right now, I have another story I'm working on that I have yet to post so I'm going to get ahead writing that and then I'll most likely work on this one.**

**I apologize for this. I had it ready to post (like the description and all that on the New Story page on fanfiction) but then I changed my mind. Neither my sister or friend that was over will confess to hitting the submit button but when I find out who it was I'll deal with them! I just realized today that someone posted it because I checked my email and saw all these fanfiction emails, I was so confused why there were emails for Everything Has Changed when I didn't post it.**


End file.
